nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
Gift Wrapped transcript
Prologue: The new theme tune intro with the gang from All Grown Up! 10 Year Old Tommy: “Hey, you guys, remember our child hood years?” 8 Year Old Dil: “Oh yeah, now we remember them.” 11 Year Old Kimi: “We remember them like a couple of years ago.” Theme Tune Intro Playing In Background There are flashback memories from the original Rugrats episodes including episode 11: Touchdown Tommy (Sunday, March 29, 1992), season 3 episode 6: I remember Melville (Sunday, May 15,1994), season 7 episode 134: Finsterella ''(Monday, January 15, 2001) and season 8 episode 150: ''The Big Sneeze (February 9, 2002). Fade to a black screen……. Title Card: Gift Wrapped Young Men’s Choir: Ta-da! The title card disappears. Scene 1: The Pickles family’s house Betty and Howard are helping to hang up the Happy 37th Wedding Anniversary, Chaz and Kira! banner in the dining room. Didi: “A little more to the left, and a little more to the right,” Stu: “just a few more, don’t stop,” Grandpa Lou: “keep going, keep going.” The Happy 21st Wedding Anniversary, Chaz and Kira! banner is now hung up. Betty: “There we go, perfect, good as it can be.” Howard: “I think Chaz and Kira are gonna love it.” Grandma Lulu: “It’s gonna be the best wedding anniversary party in this house.” Cut back to Tommy, Dil, Phil and Lil in the playpen, while Angelica is outta the playpen. Tommy: “So what do you think the growed-ups are doing, you guys?” Phil: “I think they might be having some kind of birfday party or something.” Lil: “Or maybe it’s somebody’s baby shower.” Angelica: “Do I really need to tell you babies anything? they’re preparing for Chuckie and Kimi’s mommy and daddy’s wedding versary party.” Phil: “What could we do for them?” Angelica: “How ‘bout you make them a wedding versary card?” Tommy: “That’s a good idea, Angelica. Phil and Lil, follow me, let’s make that wedding versary card.” Phil and Lil: “Okay, Tommy.” Angelica: “And I’ll just stay right here helping my mommy, daddy, Aunt Didi, Uncle Stu, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Boris, Grandma Minka and Mr. and Mrs. DeVille out in the dining room and kitchen.” Phil and Lil follow Tommy (along with Dil in the exersaucer) over to the other room, where they find a box of finger paints. Tommy: “Look, you guys, fingy paints.” Phil: “Let’s go get them.” Tommy grabs the box of finger paints off the dining room table and Phil and Lil grab some blank red and blue cardstock paper. Tommy: “Okay, you guys, to the art table.” Tommy (along with Dil in the exersaucer), Phil and Lil walk right over to the art table. Tommy: “Okay, guys, let’s get fingy painting.” Dil: “Painty, painty.” Tommy, Dil, Phil and Lil begin decorating and finger painting the wedding anniversary card for Chaz and Kira’s 37th wedding anniversary. Tommy: “Okay, now it’s all complete, now all we gots to do is get Angelica to sign something nice on it.” Phil and Lil: “Okay.” Tommy (along with Dil in the exersaucer), Phil and Lil go right into the dining room and show Angelica the wedding anniversary card along with a pen, so she can sign something nice on it. Angelica: “Now what should I write on this card? I know what to write.” Angelica writes: To Mr. and Mrs. Finster, happy 21st anniversary! '' ''love from, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Aunt Didi, Uncle Stu, Mr. and Mrs. DeVille, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Boris and Grandma Minka on the inside of the wedding anniversary card''.'' Angelica: “There, all done, perfect, now I can just set it right here on this high chair.” Angelica puts the wedding anniversary card on 1 of the high chairs. Angelica: “Now I can just wait ‘til the Finster family gets here.” Cut back to the grownups in the kitchen…… Didi: “Oh my gosh, doesn’t that look lovely?” Stu: “I think Chaz and Kira are gonna really love it.” Grandpa Lou: “It certainly does have a bunch of rainbow colored stripes around it.” Grandma Lulu: “We’d better hurry up with preparing the wedding anniversary dinner and dessert specials, they’ll be here any single minute now.” They all hurry up while preparing the wedding anniversary dinner and dessert specials. Betty: “Well, everything’s all prepared.” Buzzing Howard: “Oh my gosh, that’s the doorbell, they must’ve arrived!” Stu walks right over to the front door and opens it to reveal Chaz and Kira (along with Chuckie and Kimi) standing outside. Stu: “Chaz, Kira, Chuckie, Kimi, you’re all here.” Chaz: “We know, Stu, but where’s the decorations?” Stu: “Well, come inside and see for yourselves, but 1st, you need to close your eyes.” Chuckie, Kimi, Chaz and Kira close their eyes, while Stu, Drew, Charlotte, Didi, Betty and Howard guide them inside the house and into the dining room. Grandpa Lou: “Okay, you can all open your eyes right now.” Chuckie, Kimi, Chaz and Kira open their eyes, and are amazed at the wedding anniversary decorations. Chaz: “Wow, it looks beautiful around here,” Kira: “and look at this wonderful card, the kids must’ve done real good on it.” Chaz: “I know, Kira, it says: To Mr. and Mrs. Finster, '' ''happy 21st anniversary! l''ove from, ''Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Aunt Didi, Uncle Stu, Mr. and Mrs. DeVille, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Boris and Grandma Minka ''on it.”'' Kira: “It looks very lovely.” Stu: “And now, let’s all propose a toast," Didi: "for the married couple.” Other grownups (except Chaz and Kira) “For the married couple.” They all begin toasting and drinking their sparkling fruit berry punch respectively. Cut back to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil (except Angelica) in the high chairs……… Tommy: “So, Chuckie, Kimi, do you really think your mommy and daddy like their wedding versary pressie?” Chuckie: “Of course they do, Tommy.” Kimi: “And they sure gots real good eyes for true lub.” Phil: “We’ll always be good friends.” Lil: “And it looks very prettiful up there.” Now back to the grownups in the dining room……. Didi: “Well, Charles, it’s a good thing Chuckie stopped you from marrying that evil nasty woman, Coco during your wedding service party.” Chaz: “I know, Didi, it sure brings back those wonderful memories.” Back to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil again………. Tommy: “Well, you guys, our quest is all done.” Chuckie: “And we’ll never be separated.” Fade to a black screen……. Stick Stickly: “Don’t go away, ‘cause All-New Rugrats will be right back, right after these commercial breaks.” Commercial Break number 1 Commerical Break number 2 Category:All-New Rugrats season 1 episode scripts